rebirth as a warrior
by Brightmist and Rosepaw
Summary: brightmist is a starclan cat. not an ordinary one though. she was born into starclan. when she gets a prophocey, she will be sent to the mortal world for a second chance at being alive. will this go south? no one knows.(seriously. I don't even know where this is going) XD join brightmist on her quest to survive. brightmist soon realizes that living is much harder than she thought.
1. Chapter 1 in starclan

this takes place during bluestars prophocey and after the last book (whose title I can't remember) yay oc-ness!

In a shining forest a litter of kits was born. Two cats with hazy sparkle fur were watching "I didn't even know it was possible to be born here. Do you think she will be alright?" the light golden cat said. "Nah she'll be fine just welcome her in and all things will be fine." A gray cat replied .When he looked down on the living cats all of the kits had full bright colors, except one. That one was born dead, but became a spirit like the golden and grey cats.

The kit whined for milk but could not be given any. Soon after, night fell and the golden cat met with others of the same sparkly transparent fur. "Thunderstar, are you sure this is the only way?" a brown cat said. "Yes her sisters have milk and so should she, and there is no other way to do this. I will take her."

So Thunderstar dream walked, and found the mother of the kit. He explained what had happened. She was confused at first but let her feed anyway. Soon many days went by and every night the mother let her daughter feed on milk.

"Thunderstar? Can you teach me to see momma by myself?" the kit asked and he replied yes. So she began to train. She learned the most important things. She learned to make sure she really wanted to see the cat. Soon she could dream walk to her mother by herself. After a month or so starclan decided to give her a name. "All cats of star clan gather at moon rock to have a clan meeting." Thunder, Wind, and river said. (Shadow is leader of the dark forest.) "We have a very special occasion today. As the only starclan member to age, this little kit here shall have an official name." Thunder roared. "She is bright and shines like a star and as gentle as the fog and mist." River purred. "So she shall be trained starting today for her, starclan training. She shall be named," Wind meowed. "Brightmist!" they roared together. "Brightmist, Brightmist, Brightmist!" all cats of (which is a lot of cats. Like, 100) starclan yowled. 'My life is going to get a lot better.' Brightmist thought, and she couldn't be any more wrong.

** One long end of book series **

"Hollyleaf!I have to tell you something" Brightmist yowled. Since Brightmist ended her ancient training she had stopped aging. Brightmist was told she would be the most powerful starclan member until she died. "Yeah? I'm over here." Hollyleaf replied. "I just got a prophecy. The shining mist will go to the living and save the clans of a terrible fate." She said "does that mean that I will be a real cat and get a normal life?" Brightmist said excitedly. "Probably. I will tell Jayfeather. He needs to know. You'll probably be his apprentice too." Hollyleaf said.

That night there was a meeting with all of the prophesized cats. (That included Brightmist.) "Attention, starclan cats. We have decided to give Brightmist another chance. We have decided that she should be sent down to the mortal lands as one of Lionbaze's kits. All in favor?" Bluestar said. All of the tails raised signaling their approval.

When the time came Firestar gave Brightmist his blessing. Then turned her into a newborn kit and sent her to the mortal lands.

* * *

yay cliff hanger-y-ness! XD brightmist is bluestar and snowfurs sister. and in my mind prophocey-ed starclan cats get awesome cool powers that include sending cats back to the mortal land. (**spoiler**) I mean they sent cinderpelt back right? this may be really confusing. so brightmist was bron in starclan and she can grow. she is part of a huge prophecy leave a honest review. brightmist out, peace!


	2. Chapter 2 life as a kit

I hated making this chapter. soo much diologe! well this had better be worth it. so review and be HONEST! or I will hunt you down and soccer kick you head off your roof (Just kidding)XD enjoy!

* * *

Normal pov

In Thunderclan territory news of Cinderheart's four kits was spread pretty fast. (Three boys and a girl) "What do you think we should name them?" Cinderheart asked. "Well the black one looks tough so he shall be named thornkit, and the grey one looks really fierce so he will be, Wolfkit. You can name the other two." Lionblaze said. "Well the orange and white one should be Amberkit. And their sister should be…. Brightkit!" Cinderheart purred.

The other kits had a lot of fun making room for the new kits. And figuring out who would play with them first. (Random filler-ness XD)

**A quarter moon later (about a week)**

"Brightkit I found a huge bird over here! Come on up!" Wolfkit exclaimed from the top of a tree. "I don't know Wolfkit, we aren't supposed to be out of the nursery, much less a tree. Hollykit and Amberkit are still in the nursery. And what are we going to tell Jayfeather when you get hurt?" Brightkit said worriedly. "What do you mean you?_ I_ won't get hurt. You know how dad can't get hurt in battle? Well I believe that I can't ever get hurt!" Wolfkit said and puffed out his chest. "Dad, Wolfkit is going to jump off a tree!" Brightkit yowled. Lionblaze hurriedly came out of the warriors den to get his son down. "Thank you Brightkit, Wolfkit you could have gotten seriously hurt!" Lionblaze scolded. "Aw, Brightkit you're no fun." Wolfkit complained.

Sundown soon came.

Jayfeather pov

"Hey Jayfeather! I got you a vole!" Brightkit growled with her mouth full of fur. She was dragging a vole 2 times her size across the camp. "Do you need something Brightkit?" Jayfeather asked. "Yeah here. I think you're really cool Jayfeather. You get to heal, and talk to Starclan, and see the leader ceremony, I wish I could do that." Brightkit said really fast (fan girl alert!). "Well, enjoy your vole!" she said before padding out of the medicine cat den. 'Hollyleaf said to look for a cat that shines through the mist. Could she be the one? No I couldn't have an apprentice yet, Could I? Oh starclan what are you thinking.' He thought. He ate the vole and then fell asleep. He found his way into Brightkit's dream, or so he thought.

He saw a cat that looked like Brightkit but older. She was talking to Bluestar, "I don't know what to do. Do I tell Jayfeather about the secret or should I keep it a secret." The cat said. "You should tell him before he escapes." Bluestar answered. Jayfeather gasped, she knew he was there. He turned around. "Jayfeather?" the cat said.

Jayfeather sighed, and faced the cat. "What are you doing here? Never mind. Oh! I almost forgot. I am brightmist. This is hard to explain… um, do you know Cinderpelt got reborn? "She asked. Jayfeather nodded. "My case is the same thing but I was _born_ in starclan." Brightmist said. "How is that possible? You can't be born in Starclan that's impossible." Jayfeather responded. Brightmist sighed. And sat on the starry grass. "You see, I was born as Bluestar sister. When I died I was sent to Starclan by the ancients. I had gotten a prophecy years later from the stars that I was needed to save the clans from an even bigger disaster. I was then sent down as one of Lionbaze's kits. So I ask of you, do you mind being my mentor in the mortal lands? I need you and the rest of the three to help me on this quest." Brightmist meowed. "Yes, I would love to help my brother." Jayfeather said. "Good," brightmist confirmed. "Now when I wake up I will have no recollection of what happens here, but when I fall asleep I will return here. So don't tell Brightkit what happens in our meetings. Although you may tell the others of the three. Tell Lionbaze that his daughter should be a medicine cat and tell him the prophecy. This will make things easier in the future." Brightmist meowed. (Argh I'm running out of speaking words!) Then the cats began to fade and day began.

Lionbaze's pov

"Lionblaze! Come here I need to speak with you." Jayfeather yowled. Jayfeather had been quite jumpy since a couple nights ago. "Yes, Jayfeather?" Lionblaze said "I had this dream, and well, your daughter is destined to be a medicine cat." Jayfeather said. "So? What's the big deal?" Lionblaze asked. 'The only thing wrong with it is she might get as grumpy as Jayfeather.' He thought. "Well… we have to be in a new prophecy and it may include her dying to defeat a new darkness." Jayfeather muttered just loud enough for Dovewing to hear on the other side of camp. "What did you say?" Lionblaze asked. "I said that the three are in a new prophecy with your daughter and it may include her dying." Jayfeather said a little louder. This time Lionblaze did hear "WHAT!? No, no, no! My little kit is NOT going to die!" Lionblaze almost screamed. "I mean when she is older. And you can't change the prophecy, can you? Jayfeather said calmly. And went back to sorting herbs like nothing happened.

* * *

more cliff hangers! tell me if you like it and if you think im going too fast. see ya, im out peace! btw tell me about incorrect spelling ( It's always been a problem for me)


End file.
